Relieving Stress Klefan
by katlockwoods
Summary: Based on episode 3x02 The Hybrid; what really happened after Klaus's hybrids faltered and what Stefan did to help Klaus forget about it... at least for the time being.


Gone. They were all gone, all of Klaus's hybrid army was gone just like that, and they hadn't even had a single chance to live and take his orders yet. A shame really because he'd have better use they had to offer instead of Stefan whom he was suspecting something different about, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on – Elena? No, the blasted doppelganger was gone now all thanks to him, but even with her gone he still wasn't getting what he wanted in the hybrid department and he really needed to figure out what was really going on with his little family before he ripped town after town up to find packs of wolves that he could turn with the snap of the finger, but only if he could get his hands on them first.

Footsteps were heard then as the Salvatore approached the original, Stefan's brows peaked in amusement as he stared down at the macabre scene before him – eyes trailing over each and every one of the dead newborn hybrids before laying his gaze on Klaus staring at the blood lines decoded on his features turning the scene in front of the both of them into something more… delightful in the vampires eye, something that coaxed him into what he once was, a monster and a ripper if you will – one that didn't love and one that wouldn't go behind the hybrids back to run into his once fallen love and his brother, urging them to go back and to never return for he wasn't the same vampire he was a few months back, no, he was living off of the richness of blood again along with _other _things that Elena nor his brother would ever be able to get him – Klaus however, could.

"Something a matter, Klaus?" Stefan taunted, the tip of his finger running down the side of the originals face outlining the blood that dripped down his flawless features, drenching it in blood before bringing it up to his own mouth, tongue looping around his finger to give it a gradual suck, eyes locked on Klaus's trying to get him out of whatever trance he was in but, even the suck of the finger wasn't enough to pull him out of this element like it seemed to pull him out of every other element in the past couple of weeks. "Come on Klaus, live a little." Stefan retorted, taking another few steps closer to him until the side of his body was well rested against his mate's, fingers running smoothly down his build torso and then over the crotch of his jeans taking a hold of the outline of his shaft, giving it a single squeeze just to pull him out of the tense security's he was in.

Growling under his breath, Stefan continued to rub the originals shaft through his slacks while his lips along with tongue drug themselves against the side of his neck collecting the blood that splattered there when he went through his little kill tactic earlier – the vampire was doing everything in his power to turn him on and sure that was working from the low grunts heard from the male along with his shaft hardening with every downwards rub of his hand but other than that he wasn't getting a look of approval or anything, which was only causing him to double his efforts just to get a rise out of him.

Biting into the side of the hybrids neck, he pulled away his hand and started to pull his hand up against his torso again only this time to move his hand under the fabric of his shirt, nails digging into his abs to pinpoint tiny areas of blood that he'd have to clean up with his tongue once his shirt was fully off but for now, Stefan was busy with running his fingers against his torso while his other hand worked on the top of his jeans undoing them in a flash and pulling them down the hybrids legs, hoping that would get a rise out of him but alas there was nothing but again a grunt along with a closing of his eyes which Stefan noted as his way of wanting the pleasure but not really asking for it seeing as lately he was stubborn with their sex life, or when Stefan wanted it and the hybrid didn't.

Pulling his shirt up over his head along with his own, the vampire sank to his knees and tugged down the fabric of the hybrids boxers instantly being welcomed by his erect cock, his tongue came out to meet his lower lip as he gripped onto the base of his shaft, his mouth hungry and wanting as he wrapped his mouth around the head of him – the tip of his tongue flicking against his slit to get another grunt from the hybrid which only turned into a groan. "Beg for it, Klaus." Stefan taunted, flicking his tongue against his head again while the hybrid bucked his hips into the males mouth, his hand finally resting on the back of his head gripping onto his dark locks another moan falling from his lips. "Bloody hell, Salvatore – I don't beg for anyone. Now since you are so keen to wanting this, get a move on before I change my mind." The original quipped giving Stefan enough to fully take the hybrid into his mouth, hand still gripped onto the lower half of his dick as the pad of his thumb rubbed against his underside, teasing his balls as his mouth pumped his cock in and out of his mouth at a tedious pace.

His other hand moved to grip his underside then, taking his balls into his hands as he massaged them – giving them small tugs, mouth coming undone from his shaft – tongue trailing against the edge of his hard self, to scurry down to a ball, taking one into his mouth and giving it a lengthy suck all while Klaus continued to tug on his locks, groaning as loudly as he possibly could not bothering to care if someone had heard them because who would at this point seeing as those that inhabited these woods were now dead.

"That's enough, Stefan." Klaus growled moments later, pushing him off only to walk towards him to press his lips against his, tongue flicking against the tip of his tongue to get a taste of himself wanting to know what it was that turned the ripper into his own little pet of pleasure that he wasn't all too sure was being truthful to him, not when he could smell another vampire on him – his brother perhaps? That little blonde that was following that wolf around? Hm, he wasn't all too sure but what he was sure about was that he was the one in control with the rest of this, not Stefan – _him._

Smirking as he pushed down his jeans and boxers all together, he pushed the Salvatore against the nearest tree, their lips still together only for him to disconnect the both of them to turn the vampire around so that his arse was pressed up against his hard on. Spreading the males cheeks apart, he reached around and gripped onto his bulbous cock, giving him a few steady pumps before pulling his hand away to move back against his rear, thumb pressing and teasing his opening, pressing the tip of his thumb in as he leaned down to spit onto the vampires awaiting opening, pulling his finger away as he then coated his cock with his salvia readying the both of them for the foreign intrusion.

Cocking his head to the side, the older hybrid pushed the head of his cock into the tight opening – feeling the restrictions take him in, inch by inch until he was fully inside of the grunting male, his hands gripped onto his hips as he bucked his hips into the vampire as fast as he could possibly muster, never one for taking it slow in moments like these but when you are a original like he was he tended to want things to hurt up a tad just so he could get more of his business down besides that the last time they had immersed themselves in this, Stefan took his time to ready the both of them sending them into making love instead of having the obscene sex that Klaus wanted for himself, kind of like he wanted now to distress himself seeing as that was what Stefan was after himself anyways when he first came across him after his little… tidbit when the vampire who was nameless for now.

Bringing up Stefan but the back of his neck, Klaus pressed his open mouth against the side of his mates' neck, nipping slightly but not enough to break the skin. His other hand gripped onto his engorged cock pumping up and down with every thrust inside of her, coaxing him closer and closer to his release. He could feel the buildup between them as he flicked his thumb against his slit, holding it there just so he'd be able to feel his release as he felt his own coming along swimmingly. Two more broad hard thrusts and Klaus felt his stomach began to tighten, the muscles of his partners arse tightened as well sending him directly over the edge – releasing everything that he had into him while the vampire did the same only releasing into the hybrids hand with a loud steamy groan that could be heard for miles if anyone cared to listen.

Taking his time to steady the breath that hadn't been needed for the last hundred years, Klaus detached from the vampire and began to retrieve his clothes slipping on one apparel item after another, all while his eyes stayed locked on the withering vampire whom was still trying to collect himself from their little rough and tumble. "Now that's how you do it, Stefan. Although your little job was wondrous, but I think _that _was something to write back to home now wasn't it?" He smirked, pulling up his boxers along with his jeans as he threw Stefan's clothes towards him. "Now come along my little pet, we got lots to see and lots of _those_ kind of stops to make along the way." He called behind him, knowing the vampire got the hint now as to what other stops he wanted to make because before he knew it the vampire was right beside him with his slacks on half fast and his shirt on backwards causing him to chuckle and smirk again over the fun they'd be having on their trip to Chicago to figure out just how and why his hybrids weren't working to please him but for now he had Stefan Salvatore, and he was enough to please him for miles.


End file.
